I Finally Know How I Fell About You
by Red-Writing-Fantasy
Summary: just a simple Alpha x Reader shot, rated T for safety


**Me: Hi mina! this fic will be a alpha x reader one shot.**

**Beta: Why would someone fall in love with this? *points at Alpha***

**Gamma: I agree with Beta**

**Me: I think that's the first time I heard you say that Gamma-kun.**

**Beta: *chuckles***

**Alpha: *thinks: morons* Naomi doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the characters.**

**Me: The reader in this story is called Zeta, I thought that that was the sixth letter in the greeck alphabet.**

* * *

**- Zeta P.O.V. -**

I didn't even notice the Buzzer going of and saying that practice was over. My thoughts were somewhere else, or actually **with someone** else. He passed me by, he didn't even look at me. His grey eyes kept staring in the distance while a soft breeze played with his purple hair.

We met three years ago, when El Dorado gathered kids to train for an important mission against Second Stage Children. It was three years ago since I first laid eyes on him, since I first felt my heart skip a beat. And still everytime I look at him it's like I see him for the first time. When Alpha still had emotions, we used to hang out a lot together, but when the chairman choose him as captain, he was like a total stranger to me. Always so damn polite and distant, I stopped talking to him when he started to treat me too like a stranger, I was too angry to forgive him.

I regretted that.

I regretted that more than anything else.

Not being able to forgive those you love most, always sucks.

I sighed.

I walked straight to the exit, the iron doors slid open without making a single noise. In the long, labyrinth-shaped corridors I could only hear the sound of my own breathing, the sound of my footsteps and sometimes the sound of voices that echoed through them. When I reached the department with the bedrooms I searched for my door and entered my room. Every room was decorated by the owner's taste, so every room was special and very personal. My room was cozy, I had a soft carpet and a couple of pillows on the floor created a sitting area. My bed was on the left side of the room and on the walls were many bookshelves. I picked my favourite book from the shelve, tried to read and make my head empty.

But after thirty seconds I clsoed the book again and sighed. I was too restless to read, so I started to rummage through my stuff and found a box I abandoned long time ago. The items in the box represented the happy time I had with Alpha, I found some pictures we made in a photo booth. It was very refreshing to see Alpha making those crazy faces on the pictures. I put the photos on the desk, making a mental notice to put them into a photoframe, I found a stuffed monkey Alpha once one for me at a fairground, it had a red heart on its belly saying: "I love you". I frowned and threw the monkey in the trash-can.

"That feels better," I thought.

But the frown reappeared on my face when I dug further into the past. It made me so depressive that I wanted to get rid of everything in the box, I hesitated with the pictures and eventually decided that they could stay. I picked up the box and headed for the waste incinerator. I was almost there when I bumped into someone which made me drop the box and let the content spill all over the floor.

"Damn' it." I said growling.

"What are you doing?" Asked a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Alpha.

"Just throwing away some trash." I replied cold. "And if you'll excuse me, I have some garbage to pick up."

I expected him to walk away but he stayed there like he had turned into a statue.

"It's not like I need any help or something." I said sarcastically. He blinked once and sighed.

"Want some help?" He asked toneless.

"Nooo." I said slow. "I think you've done quite enough!" I said with a fake smile, glaring at him.

"Hmpf."

When I had finally gathered my things and had them stuffed back into the box, (how did I ever manage to get it all in that small box in the first place?!) I walked further. For some reason Alpha walked with me, had he recognized them? Or had he abandoned his memories just like his feelings? After a few minutes I saw the incinerator, I slowed down. When I had decided to throw it all away I thought it would be easy, but I was flooded with doubt, cause actually doing it is a lot harder than it seems.

Alpha snapped me back by clearing his throat. I walked slowly to the bin, suddenly afraid of loosing my best moments in life. I looked at Alpha for a second, his eyes were empty, it made me sad. Didn't he care a thing about the fact that I threw it all away?

"Forgot something?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There was something missing," He explained. "actually two things, the monkey and some pictures."

"You noticed?" I looked at him full of disbelieve.

"More important question is, why do you throw it all away?" He replied.

"You of all people should know!" I replied angry.

He said nothing, he opened the lid of the incinerator.

"Just do it already," He said. "Do what you came for."

"I..."

"Or did you change your mind?"

"I don't know." I admitted. I felt all kind of emotions flood through me, angre, sadness, fury, lonelyness, angst. I even felt the sudden urge to laugh, I tried to surpress it, failed and laughed a little while tears were rolling down my cheeks.

Alpha looked at me like I had lost my mind.

I had. I had lost my mind with his action.

"You don't even give a shit about it." I said laughing and crying. He stared and blinked, and that's when my fury took over. "Now do you?" I asked cold, the smile had disappeared from my face.

He just shook his head.

"Just answer the question damn bastard!" I hissed. "You owe me an apology!"

"Oh I owe you." He chuckled. He brought his face closer to mine, his voice was cold but his warm breath was tickling my face. "May I ask why I owe you?"

"Don't play innocent with me!" I said. "You know exactly why."

He slowly approached me, I felt my back being pressed against the wall, and I was actually happy that I didn't threw the box away yet. The box was the only thing that held him back, even thought it was only a few inches. He pulled the box out of my arms and threw it away, the content was once again spilled over the floor. He focussed his gaze on me, his hands were on both sides of my head and his body was almost pressed against mine. My hands were on his chest, I could feel his strong heartbeat underneath my fingers.

"I know I owe you," He said with a low voice. "I know exactly why, and I hate it!" He spat the words in my face. "I hate the fact to owe people and I hate it even more that I owe you!"

"Than pay your dept." I said. "You know the saying "an eye for an eye"? I guess in this case it's a heart for a heart."

He raised on eyebrow.

"You broke my heart Alpha!" I hissed. "You'll never know how I felt!"

"You're right," He said. It took me completely off-guard.

"I'm what?" I asked totally stunned.

"You heard me." He said slightly irritated. He sighed. "But you're right, I'll never now how you felt."

I was actually glad now he was standing so close since I felt like I could collapse every moment.

Even though his eyes didn't say a thing about how he felt right now, I heard his voice was full of regret.

I touched his cheek with my hand.

"Why did you treat me like that?" I asked.

"I have to be a good captain." He said. "I had to erase everything that could distract me from my mission. Like my emotions... but I couldn't, not as long as my feelings for you distracted me."

"You had feelings for me?"

He nodded.

"Do you... still... have them?" I asked blushing.

He closed his eyes and frowned. When he looked back at me I saw his eyes were full of confusion.

"I don't know." He said. "I forgot how it felt."

"Can you tell me what you feel now?" I asked. "What goes through you?"

"I feel nothing." He said shaking his head.

"That's impossible." I said. "You must feel something."

"No." He said resolute.

"That's a lie!" I said. "You're nervous, I feel your heartbeat."

His gaze didn't change a thing.

"Please Alpha!" I begged. "I don't want to loose the bit of hope I have."

"Hope..." Said Alpha. "Is distracting, don't count too much on it. It leaves you when you need it, I'm glad I could forget all about that."

"Hope dies last." I said.

"You have nothing else to lose." He said.

"That's because I already lost everything else." I said. "My parents, my friends, my freedom and now you! I have nothing else but hope, don't try to take that away from me."

He sighed, anoyed by my stubornness. "Zeta.."

I didn't let him finish. "Don't! You! Try! To!"

"Fine." He said.

I hated how this went, why was I always fighting with him like this?!

"Alpha?"

He didn't respond.

"You may not have feelings for me..." I started. "But..."

"But what?"

"Never mind." I said. I lost my courage to say it. I scolded myself, calling myself sissypants.

"But what?" He asked again.

"ISTILLHAVEFEELINGSFORYOU!" I blurted.

"Ok, slower, I didn't get a thing of that." He said.

I sighed. "Why you want to know that badly?"

He just glared at me.

"Ok!" I said quickly. "I still have feelings for you." I was blushing like mad.

"You have?"

"Yes I have." I said.

_"Oh for god's sake!"_ Yelled someone. _"Just kiss already!"_

_"Gamma! Shut up!"_ Yelled a female voice.

"I don't know about you but I've got the feeling we're being watched." I said. He nodded.

"Want to talk somewhere private?" He asked.

"Never thought I would hear you say that." I said. "What's your idea of private?"

"Somewhere without camera's." He replied totally ignoring what I first said.

We walked together to the sleep-departure. We stood still in front of his room.

"You don't mind right?" He asked.

"As long as your room doesn't smell like dirty sportsocks." I said sarcastic. He raised an eyebrow, totally not noticing the sarcasm. "No I don't mind."

The door slid open and I stepped into his room. It had changed quite a lot in two years, first his room was full of books, cd's, posters and other teenage-boy-stuff. But now there was nothing more but a bed, a closet and a table with a clock on it.

"Still afraid for distraction?" I asked.

"Too bare for you?" He asked.

"It's like a second you..." I said. "In room version!"

I thought I heard him snigger a little.

"Was that a laugh?" I asked smiling.

"Maybe." He said.

"Soo..." I said slowly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know," He started. "I must know, how I feel about you. I can't do that when I know Beta and Gamma are watching us like hawks."

"How did you feel when you had to erase my feelings for you?" I asked.

"I felt dead." He said. "I felt nothing, numb, confused, hurt."

"Hurt?"

"I never wanted to erase you." He said and I thought I saw sorrow in his eyes. "I regretted it, I still do. But now I can't even decide wether I still feel the same."

"Maybe there is a way." I said.

He looked at me, I think the blush on my face was enough for him to know what that way was. His eyes widened.

"And you think that will work?" He asked.

"I don't know, it could work." I admitted.

"Are you sure about this?"

In response I closed the little gap between us, pressed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. First I didn't get any response, but he gave in and I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, his powerfull form curved around my body. I felt my heart pounding like crazy and my cheecks burn. I dug my fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss a little. I felt Alpha shiver and he broke the kiss, he didn't let go of me but his eyes were widened.

"Are you ok?" I asked a little worried?

In response he pulled me onto the bed and laid on top of me. He pressed his lips back on mine, he entered my mouth and explored every little inch of it. I felt like I could explode of happyness any moment. After a few minutes he broke the kiss once again.

"I felt it." He said and smiled like he used to. "I know how I feel about you now."

"You do?" I asked

"Yes!" He replied. "I know exactly how I feel about you. I love you."

"I never stopted loveing you." I said and pulled him back into the kiss.

"And the Cupid-Twins score again!"

"Please stop saying that!"

"Oh come on Beta, don't be like that."

"You are a moron Gamma."

"I'm a moron, but I'm still your boyfriend. Now come over here and show me if we still have a spark like theirs."

"*mutteres* Damn bastard!"

* * *

**The end :D**


End file.
